Cissy Black and the Sorcerer's Stone
by CissyLestrange
Summary: Cissy Black's year on Hogwarts turns into an adventure when she and her friends, Ron, Hermione and the famous Harry Potter, revealing the secrets of the Sorcerer's Stone.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

An unexpected visit

The end of the summer holiday came closer (there were just two weeks left) but apart from the other children, Cissy Black was happy to go to school again. In this holiday she hadn't done any nice things, except the trip to the sea with the others from the orphanage. Cissy Black had been in the orphanage since she was one years old, but she couldn't remember anything from her time with her parents, or just with her father or mother. The only thing she knew about her parents was that her mother had given her the name she had nowadays, and the promise of Mrs. Pratchett that she would look much like her mother when she would be older. Today was Cissy's eleventh birthday, but the only present she had got was the small cake the cook of the orphanage had made for her. Some children were adopted by compassionate, childless couples, but Cissy didn't believe anymore in that way out. It was clear that she was the creep, perhaps because of her dark hair, the pale skin of her quality to remain silent for days. Always the sweet girl with the blue eyes was taken, or the cute smiling boy with the darker hair. But no one wanted Cissy Black, the girl who could have killed ten people if glances could kill, the one that never smiled. Cissy had learned through the years that she was not wanted, and she had adapted to that. Until the man came.

Cissy stood in the queue for dinner when Mrs. Pratchett personally approached her. 'Cissy, there's a man to see you,' she said nervously. Cissy didn't believe her. No one ever came for her. 'Come on, Cissy,' Mrs. Pratchett said more firmly. 'It isn't polite to make someone wait.' Obedient Cissy stepped out of the queue. She would ask about her dinner, but the glance Mrs. Pratchett gave her said enough. She walked to the doors and immediately spotted a prominent figure standing in the hall. The man had long, grey-silver hair and beard and he wore something that looked like a night blue dress with silver stars on it. He looked at her and now she could see his glasses: they were semi-circular. A smile appeared on his face. 'Miss Black?' Cissy nodded. The man reached out his hand. Cissy hesitated, but then shook his hand. 'I am Professor Albus Dumbledore,' he said with a friendly smile. 'I have important news for you. Is there somewhere we can speak privately?' He looked over Cissy's shoulder and when Cissy turned, she spotted Mrs. Pratchett quickly turned her head. Cissy nodded. 'I think I know a place.' She led Dumbledore to the third floor, where her room was. She unlocked the door and stepped aside. Dumbledore walked in and Cissy saw he looked at her arranged room. Cissy always arranged her room because she hated it if it was a mess. 'Eeh…' She walked in as well and after closing the door she gave him the only chair in the room. 'Thank you.' When Dumbledore sat down, Cissy realised how old he was. The smile appeared on Dumbledore's face again. 'Right,' he said. 'Where were we…' He took a long stick out of his dress and pointed to the ground. Suddenly a table full of food appeared, out of nowhere. Cissy's jaw dropped. 'I understood that you can't have your dinner because of our conversation. So I owe you this.' Cissy looked at the table and saw chicken wings, salad, something orange in a tankard, two glasses and a dish with peppermints. Dumbledore smiled of Cissy's expression when she saw the peppermints. 'I really love those things,' he said, taking two at once. 'Now we need to talk.' Cissy nodded and took a chicken wing. Dumbledore ate one of the peppermints. 'I'm here because you're special. Not just because of your qualities, but because of something else. I'll explain that later to you.' Cissy opened her mouth, but Dumbledore's glance stopped her from saying anything. Or perhaps it was because of her mouth was still full of chicken. 'First,' Dumbledore said, 'I have to tell you something. It is really important you don't tell this to anyone in this orphanage. Do you understand me?' Cissy nodded and took some salad. 'You're a witch. You've magical abilities. And for that, I offer you a place at my school: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' Cissy stared at Dumbledore (after she made sure her mouth wasn't full of food again). 'What?' she said.

_**This is my first story on and I'm not sure if all the English is great. Feel free to comment and to improve the story by finding any mistakes. I really don't mind. And I'll try to make the chapters longer. Thank you! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Harry Potter

Cissy couldn't believe what she just heard. A witch? What was that supposed to mean? That she could shoot fire balls out of her hands? That she could change herself into an animal when she wanted? Dumbledore seemed to read her mind. 'At Hogwarts,' he said, 'you'll learn how to use magic with a wand, how to use magic on yourself and how to brew magic potions. You also learn how to control your magic and the origins of magic.' He leaned back and took something else from his pocket. 'This is the letter with more important information about the school. It also contains the train ticket you will need to arrive at school. Instructions can be found in the letter.' Cissy quickly asked a question before Dumbledore could continue. 'Are you the headmaster?' Dumbledore nodded. 'That's my function at school, yes.' Cissy looked at the letter in his hand. 'Will that tell everything I need?' she asked. 'Not exactly everything…' Dumbledore gave Cissy a paper which had definitely not been in her room before. She saw an address. 'This is the address of the Leaky Cauldron. You have to cross this tavern to reach the Diagon Alley, where you can buy your school supplies. Is everything clear?' Cissy nodded. 'Now we have to speak about something else.' Cissy noticed that the food had disappeared. There was only one glass on the table, and the tankard with the orange stuff was still there. Cissy looked at Dumbledore again. 'Perhaps you will find trouble on your way to Hogwarts,' Dumbledore said. 'And not because you perhaps can't find the road.' The silence that fell lasted five minutes at least. Then Cissy asked: 'Why I will find trouble?' Dumbledore sighed. He looked very old when he did that. 'The people you have your surname from, have made quite a name in de wizard world,' he said. 'In the past, there was a wizard who believed that only the pure-blood wizards could exist, and that they should rule over the Muggles – people who are not wizards. His name was Voldemort.' He paused. 'Most of the pure-blood wizards agreed with him. Voldemort retrieved much followers with his ideas. They called themselves Death Eathers. Like I said, most pure-bloods liked his ideas. The Blacks also did. Of course there were exceptions,' Dumbledore said quickly when he saw Cissy's face. 'But most of the Blacks followed Voldemort until his defeat, ten years ago. Even after his defeat they still fought for the Dark Lord, his other nickname.' Dumbledore gave Cissy an earnest look. 'Many Death Eathers and innocent people went after Voldemort's defeat to Azkaban, the wizards-prison. With them were also relatives of yours. But they were guilty.' Dumbledore stood up and started to bat. 'You have to understand that Voldemort is a sensitive question,' he said. 'Most people truly believe that Voldemort is defeated, but they are fools. Voldemort was one of the darkest and most powerful wizards ever lived. I'm sure he will return.' Cissy thought of her relatives; her family who had fought with someone who wanted to rule over all Muggles – the people were she was raised with. 'What will happen when he returns?' She didn't want to know the answer. 'I believe Voldemort knows what he has done wrong and that he will find an answer for that problem,' Dumbledore answered vaguely. Suddenly he turned to Cissy. 'The point is that the Ministry of Magic – I guess the name says enough – will question your attendance to Hogwarts, because of you relatives' history. They might want to see you on a hearing. Might this happen, I will be there to defend you. You don't need to worry about that. Is everything clear to you?' Cissy nodded, but then an important question came across her mind. 'What about money? How do I pay all those school things?' Dumbledore smiled. 'I already wondered when you would ask. If you walk out the entire Diagon Alley, you'll find Gringotts. When you're there, ask about the Black's vault. And please ignore any reactions.' Cissy nodded. Dumbledore turned. 'Remember: don't tell anyone here about our meeting,' he said. 'If you do, even I can't help you anymore. I hope to see you at September 1 at Hogwarts.' Than he disappeared with a soft _plop_.

Cissy had hesitated when she would go – it still looked fake to her – but on July 31 she decided to go and find the Leaky Cauldron. The orphanage was close to the street were the inn was, so Cissy decided she walk there. On the day of depart, the clouds had vanished and the sun was shining brightly. There were much people on the streets, lots of tourists, so it took Cissy thirty minutes to reach the street, and another ten to spot her destination. The inn was set on the corner of her current street; its signboard was a cauldron as well. Cissy noticed that the people passing the inn ignored the place completely; they looked straight forward when they passed. Cissy crossed over the street and walked through the entrance.

She didn't knew what she had expected, but it was clear that the people inside were… different. They wore different kinds of dresses, even the men, and some people had weird, pointy hats with them. Cissy even saw a woman with a green skin! She decided that she would walk to the innkeeper and ask how she got to the Diagon Alley. But when she stepped forward, away from the shadow the door had given her, the people in the inn all looked at her, with a strange expression on their faces. When Cissy had passed someone, he bow to his neighbour and started whispering. One person, a boy, didn't had any trouble with seeing her. His hair was as black as hers, and he had green eyes which were catching the eye immediately. 'Hello,' he said. Cissy saw his companion, a man as high as two men together, and instinctively stepped back. 'Eeh, hello,' she said. 'I'm Cissy. Cissy Black.' One second later she realised that tell the boy her name was a big mistake: the people around her whispered even more. Cissy reminded herself to Dumbledore's words. She had to be careful. 'Well, you're not the only one around people like to talk about,' the boy said. 'I'm Harry Potter.' When he saw that there wasn't ringing a bell, he looked relieved. Clearly he wasn't a fan of attentions either. 'This is Hagrid. He's helping me with all… this.' Cissy nodded. Perhaps she didn't have to do everything alone. 'Come on,' Hagrid said. 'No need to stand here all day.' He went outside, and Cissy and Harry followed him. Behind them, people started whispering again.

**Right, it has taken ages to finish this, but I was a bit busy last months. Like I said before, feel free to improve my text by naming mistakes. I will try to write faster.**


End file.
